Arti Dirimu, Armin Arlert
by Harumi-Alkira
Summary: kini sosoknya telah tiada. yang ada kini hanya kenangan dan sebuah kemenangan besar yang ia tinggalkan."aku ingin melihat lautan"/"aku ikut"/"berjanjilah padaku, jika kau bangun suatu saat nanti, kau akan memberitahu semua yang kau tahu"/"aku akan melihat laut untukmu" WARNING ! SPOILER CHAP 82 !


**HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Armin Arlert, seorang pemuda jenius yang baik hati dan lemah lembut kini sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Tidak akan ada lagi sosok fajar di antara Eren dan Mikasa. Tidak akan ada lagi si ahli strategi di pasukan pengintai kadet 104. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mengoceh tentang dunia di luar sana. Tidak akan ada lagi sepasang manik biru indah yang penuh dengan kehangatan, kejujuran dan ketulusan hati milik Armin. Ia telah pergi. Semua menyayanginya. Tapi sepertinya, sang maha kuasa lebih menyayanginya.

Sosok Armin Arlert bagi Eren Yeager

Eren memandang sebuah jasad di depannya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Perasaannya kini bercampur aduk, antara rasa sedih, kecewa, putus asa, namun ada sebuah rasa bahagia yang membakar semangatnya. Rasa bahagia itu bukan karna jasad yang ia lihat saat ini, namun karna sebuah kemenangan besar yang telah diberikan oleh seseorang yang kini tinggal jasadnya itu. Sebuah kemenangan yang akan membawa kehidupan yang lebih indah bagi sejuta umat manusia di bumi ini.

Armin Arlert, sosok yang telah memberikan kemenangan ini. Armin Arlert, sosok pahlawan pemberani yang rela menghabiskan nyawa satu-satunya yang ia miliki untuk jutaan nyawa umat manusia yang hanya bisa diam termengu saat ini. Armin Arlert, sosok pertama yang mengenalkannya pada dunia luar, kini telah pergi ke alam yang berbeda.

 _"_ _Aku ingin melihat lautan"_

Percakapan terakhirnya dengan Armin terus mengiang di teling Eren.

"Ugh.." sungguh sangat menyakitkan bila memori detik-detik terakhir itu diputar kembali. Rasa ngilu di dada Eren hampir membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

 _"_ _Kau adalah prajurit pemberani dari sekian banyak prajurit pasukan pengintai, Armin. Kau lebih berani dari aku, Mikasa dan teman-teman yang lain. Kau lebih kuat dari Mikasa, bahkan tekadmu lebih kuat dari aku. Aku baru menyadarinya, kaulah orang yang membuatku terus mengukatkan tekadku sendiri. Kau yang menciptakan tekad yang ada pada diriku. Ini semua berkat apa yang sudah kau katakan padaku dan Mikasa"_ , Eren menjerit dalam hati dan kini Eren tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

Eren mengadahkan kepalanya pada hamparan biru jauh di atas kepalanya. "Aku akan melihat laut untukmu, Armin"

Sosok Armin Arlert bagi Mikasa Ackerman

Mikasa bertarung mati-matian bersama Jean, Sasha, Connie, dan Hange yang tiba-tiba datang melawan Reiner, Titan Zirah. Namun, fikirannya jauh menerawang kedua sahabatnya, Eren dan Armin. Hingga tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Titan Colosal. Ia mengarahkan itensinya pada dinding tempat Titan Colosal juga Eren serta Armin berada. Ia bisa melihat, uap panas yang menyelimuti Titan tersebut.

 _"_ _Apakah semuanya sudah selesai ?"_ batinnya dalam hati. _"Um, iya. Sudah selesai"_ jawabnya sendiri.

Ada perasaan aneh di hati Mikasa, sungguh sangat aneh. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa ngilu, giginya bergemeretuk tanpa ia sadari, matanya memanas, ingin menangiskah ?

Kilas balik kehidupannya yang dulu pun muncul dalam benaknya. Dimana ia, Eren juga Armin sedang membicarakan dunia luar. Dunia luar yang hanya dilihatnya dari sebuah buku. Armin membicarakannya dengan sangat bersemangat, Eren mendengarkannya dengan antusias yang tinggi, dan dirinya yang terkadang menyela penjelasan Armin dengan datar. Tapi Armin tak pernah lelah membicarakannya. Ia membicarakan hamparan air yang sangat luas yang disebut lautan, ia membicarakan air yang tidak bisa memadamkan api yang disebut magma, ia juga membicarakan dataran yang terbentuk dari air yang membeku.

 _"_ _Aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa melihat lautan"_ kata-kata Armin itu sungguh menyesakkan dada. Mikasa berusaha mati-matian melupakan kata-kata itu. Namun apa daya, Mikasa tidak kuasa.

 _"_ _Armin, kau orang yang baik. Kau orang yang jenius. Kau sosok sahabat yang sangat aku banggakan. Kau orang yang tangguh, walau dari luar kau terlihat lemah. Jika tidak ada kau, mungkin aku akan kehilangan Eren di saat pengungsian waktu itu, dan di kesempatan lainnya. Aku selalu suka kata-kata yang kau lontarkan dari bibirmu. Walau terkadang kau bodoh, mengatakan sesuatu seenak jidatmu tanpa ada bukti yang akurat. Tapi aku selalu suka kata-katamu dan aku selalu mempercayai kata-katamu"_ setetes air mata turun dan terbawa angin saat Mikasa sedang menggunakan Manuver 3D-nya.

Sosok Armin Arlert bagi Jean Kirstein

Jean terus bertempur melawan Reiner yang belum juga menyerah. Bahkan, sekarang ia lebih merepotkan setelah mendengar suara yang membengkakan telinga milik Titan Colosal, Bertolt.

Begitu juga Mikasa, Jean merasa cara bertarungnya lebih kejam dari sebelumnya. "Mikasa ! Kau terlalu berleb…." Teriakan Jean terputus, ketika ia merasakan setetes air di pipinya. Ini bukan hujan, pikirnya. Lalu tidak sengaja ia melihat kearah Mikasa. _"Ia menangis ? kenapa ?"_

Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan, tiba-tiba Jean terbayang sosok Armin. Jean menerawang ke arah Armin dan Eren berada. Hanya uap dari Titan Colosal yang terlihat. Apa yang terjadi ? apakah Eren dan Armin gagal ? atau mereka berhasil ?

 _"_ _Hei, Armin. Jagalah baik-baik orang bodoh itu. Hanya kau yang bisa menenangkan Eren bila ia hilang kesadaran saat sedang mode Titan. Kau pandai membuat strategi. Aku yakin kau bisa membantu Eren melawan Titan bajingan itu. Kau kuat, walau terlihat lemah. Kau pemberani, walau terlihat pengecut. Kau pantas menjadi pemimpin, walau terlihat seperti budak. Aku, tidak, kami semua percaya akan keahlianmu. Ku serahkan Eren dan Titan Colosal padamu"_

Sosok Armin Arlert bagi Hange Zoe

Hange muncul disaat yang tepat, serangan yang barusan ia lancarkan pun sukses. Hange tau Mikasa dkk yang ada di sana terkejut, namun mereka tetap menyerang Titan Zirah dengan seluruh tenaganya. Hange terus membantu mereka melawan Titan Zirah. Hingga ia mendengar jeritan dari Titan Colosal yang jauh di ambang dinding. Hange melirik sedikit ke arah sana tanpa mengurangi perhatiannya pada Titan Zirah, ia melihat uap yang sangat tebal.

"Eren dan Armin, eh" gumamnya. _"Titan Colosal sampai seperti itu,_ _bagaimana strategi Armin hingga membuatnya seperti itu ? aku harus memberikan pelukkan hangat saat semua ini berakhir. Dan mungkin, aku juga akan menceritakan pengalamanku saat meneliti Titan lebih banyak lagi pada Eren, pasti dia senang"_ Hange terus mengoceh dalam hati. Namun tiba-tiba, ada perasaan ragu dalam hati Hange. _"Akankah mereka berhasil ? mereka hanya berdua. Kalau saja ada si Levi"_

 _"_ _Ah tidak, aku harus percaya pada mereka. Di sana ada Eren sang pemeran utama, tidak seru jika ia kalah sekarang. Pertarungan masih jauh. Dan di sana juga ada Armin, si pirang jenius itu. Kadang aku berfikir kalau ia adalah kembaran Erwin. Si pirang itu sangat pandai membuat strategi. Ia juga bisa bertarung hanya dengan menguarkan isi hatinya pada sang lawan, memberi keyakinan pada sang lawan, hingga ia menyerah dengan sendirinya. Aku yakin ia bisa membantu Eren. Bahkan aku yakin, ia bisa membuat strategi untuk menyelamatkan sejuta umat manusia bodoh yang hanya berkoar-koar saat ketakutan dan bersembunyi saat bahaya datang. Aku percayakan semuanya pada kalian berdua, Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert"._

Sosok Armin Arlert bagi Bertolt Hoover

Bertolt menatap nanar sebuah jasad di depannya. Kakinya lemas. Jantungnya seakan ingin berhenti. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Peluh membanjiri tubuh. Apa yang telah dia lakukan ?

 _"_ _Kenapa dia tidak menyerah ? kenapa dia seberani itu ? ku kira dia akan mundur ? kenapa ia terus maju ? kenapa ? aku fikir dia lemah ? apa ? apa yang telah aku lakukan ? mengakhiri hidup orang sebaik dia ? betapa bodohnya aku ? aku tertangkap karna teralih olehnya ? Woi Armin ! Bangunlah ! Kau membuatku gila ! WOI ARMIN ! ARMINN !"_

Sosok Armin Arlert bagi Annie Leonhart

Jauh dari pertempuran sengit ini, Annie Leonhart tertidur di dalam sebuah Kristal yang indah.

"Annie, Annie, bangunlah !" suara lembut yang terdengar familiar di telinga Annie menginterupsi kesadarannya.

"Armin ?" Tanyanya linglung pada sosok yang memanggilnya tadi.

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kenapa kau di sini ?" Tanya Annie.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau betah di sini ? tidakkah kau merindukan dunia luar ? tidakkah kau rindu teman-teman ?" Tanya sosok itu bertubi-tubi.

"Aku…"

"Bangunlah Annie, yang lain menantikan kedahiranmu kembali ? tidakkah kau bosan di sini ? di sini tidak ada apa-apa. Aku saja yang baru ke sini sudah bosan melihatnya."

"….."

"Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk kembali Annie. Kembalilah"

"Aku ? Kembali ? lalu kau ?"

"Aku ingin pergi"

"Kemana ?"

"Aku ingin melihat lautan"

"Lautan ?"

"Ya, sebuah hamparan air yang berwarna biru. Aku baca di buku, terkadang, warna biru itu akan tercampur dan bersinar ketika matahari terbit atau terbenam", sosok itu memberi jeda "Katanya, indah sekali. Aku ingin melihatnya".

"Aku ikut"

"Tidak, jangan sekarang. Jangan bersamaku".

"?"

"Kalau kau bangun, kau bisa melihat lautan. Bersama teman-teman juga"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut ?"

"Karna aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa tidak bisa ?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa" seulas senyum kembali mengembang di wajah sosok itu.

Air mata mulai mengalir ke pipi Annie. Ia mengerti maksud sahabatnya ini. "Armin, jangan pergi sendirian, aku bisa menemanimu", kini Annie menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak, kau harus bangun dulu. Katakan yang sebenarnya pada pasukan pengintai. Beritahu semua yang kau tahu. Kau harus berjanji padaku, jika kau bangun nanti, kau akan melakukannya !"

"Armin", Annie menjeda perkataannya "Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang baik. Padahal aku tidak ada apa-apanya di banding kau. Kau sangat amat baik. Kau orang yang jujur. Kau orang yang perhatian akan sekitar"

"Annie, aku harus pergi" sosok itu, Armin, melepaskan ganggaman tangan Annie dengan lembut.

"Sou ? baiklah. Arigatou Gozaimasu atas semuanya, Armin Arlert"

Sosok itu tersenyum dan pergi menjauh dari Annie. Sosok itu terus melangkah hingga sosoknya hilang tak terlihat.

Annie mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Putih. _"Apa yang terjadi di luar sana ? apa yang terjadi padamu, Armin ?"_

 **Owari**

 **Sayonara, Armin Arlert**

 **ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon maafkan kesalahan yang ada dalam fic ini. review ?**


End file.
